<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Valentine's Loving by Chimera Manticore (chimeramanticore)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22796599">Valentine's Loving</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimeramanticore/pseuds/Chimera%20Manticore'>Chimera Manticore (chimeramanticore)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shovel Knight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Marriage, Porn With Plot, Trans Character, kingbard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:22:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22796599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimeramanticore/pseuds/Chimera%20Manticore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>King Knight (Rory) and the Bard (Johann) have been dating for some time now. This Valentine's Day, Rory decides to pop the big question to his beloved. Things get spicy (yeah I know that's what you came for)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>King Knight/Bard (Shovel Knight)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Valentine's Loving</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is based on an rp I did with a friend of mine! The beginning part is stolen from our thread (and forcefully converted into para style), and the porn bit was all me. Includes a handjob, trans bard getting eaten out by his bf, and some good old fashioned dick riding. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It's Valentine's Day. Rory's taken Johann out on a date- his favorite place, a secluded area by a lake in the Troupple Grotto. He'd decided today would be the day he proposes to his love. They sit on a picnic blanket together, eating a nice lunch together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"...So," he starts. "Have you… ever thought about marriage?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Marriage?" Johann's a bit taken aback by the question. "Well, I… As a concept, it's a wonderful idea." He takes another bite of his sandwich. "...I guess I never saw myself as the kind of person who'd ever be able to get married for one reason or another. It was always, someday but not today, you know what I mean?" He pauses. "...Sorry, that's probably a deep answer, huh?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hmm, I see…" Rory nervously takes another bite. "But would you ever, um… want to do that? With… with me… Sometime in the future, or…?" He trails off. Boy, he looks nervous. It's harder than he expected.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marriage with Rory… was not something Johann had ever considered, frankly. But… the idea makes his heart flutter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Y… yeah," he says. "Yes, that would be wonderful. Someday." He laughs, looking out over the lake. "...Someday, that would be lovely."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, great, so…" Rory swallows thickly. He's trying so hard, but… he's so nervous. "What if, uhm… Not someday, but… Perhaps… W- well! I have this ring!" He holds it out to him. He can barely speak… this should get his point across, right?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Johann takes one look at it- and suddenly, a million thoughts are in his head. Anxieties, questions, excitement… a lot of love.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"W... wait, Rory, I…" Now he can't speak right either. "A- are you proposing to me? Are we- Do you want to get married?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Y- yeah…!" Rory sounds emotional. He's almost certain Johann would say yes, but… "Do you want to… get married? Maybe?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I… You…" He doesn't know what to say. To think he was really here, </span>
  <em>
    <span>proposing</span>
  </em>
  <span> to him…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"...Y- you really do love me, don't you?" Johann says finally. He almost sounds sad. His hesitation only serves to make Rory more nervous, though.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course I do!" He says. "I love you so much! With my entire heart…! So… wh- what do you say?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Johann is completely shocked. "Y- you </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> love me, I…" He laughs, but suddenly he finds himself crying as well. He's overwhelmed with emotion…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Someone… </span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> actually love me," he says. "You're… I love you so much, Rory…" He hugs him, still crying happy tears. "Yes," he says. "Of course, yes. A million times, yes… Always, yes…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, Rory is crying too, totally overwhelmed with his emotions. He hugs back, making sure he's still got a tight grip on the ring.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh my- I'm so happy!" He says. "I felt like I was going to pass out from nervousness just asking you! Aah, I love you </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> much…!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I love you too! I love you so much!" Johann laughs, sniffing away some tears. "I'm sorry," he says, "These are good tears. I'm so happy… I never thought this would happen to me. I love you so much, dear." He kisses Rory quickly on the cheek.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I didn't expect this either, but here we are!" Rory pulls away a bit, taking Johann's hand. "Wait! Here, you should put it on!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The ring itself isn't too fancy. It's pretty, in a simple way. Johann takes his glove off and Rory slides it onto his finger.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, my love…" Johann's trying not to cry again. He's just so happy… "It's beautiful, Rory. I love it… I love you so much…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"This is amazing!" Rory exclaims. "You're amazing! Augh, come here!" He kisses Johann, full of passion. By now, the two of them have almost forgotten completely about the food. Johann is so excited and happy, he hugs Rory so tightly that they tip over and land on the ground, with Johann straddling Rory.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"...This is quite a position, huh?" Johann says, laughing nervously. "Here, let me move." He lies down next to Rory and kisses him again, gentler now but no less passionate. Rory laughs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I was setting this up since yesterday," he admits. "Preparing myself… I ended up asking in the most awkward way possible, but it worked out. I thought this would be a good place and time to ask you…!" He's so happy, he's practically glowing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"This is wonderful… This is all perfect. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You're</span>
  </em>
  <span> perfect." Johann rests a hand on Rory's chest. "Today has been so perfect. I don't think anything could ruin my mood… I love you so much."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I feel the same," Rory says. "This all turned out so well… Well, except for the fact that we're completely distracted from eating." He laughs, sitting up. "You wanna finish eating, and then we can kiss a lot?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, we can do more than kiss… if you want," Johann suggests, sitting up as well. "Like I said, it is very quiet and empty here…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"W- woah, we could…" Rory picks up his sandwich again. "Okay," he says, "I'm finishing this sandwich. But </span>
  <em>
    <span>then</span>
  </em>
  <span>…" He chuckles before taking another bite.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Right," Johann says. He can't help his mischievous smile as he takes a few more bites of his food. He reaches over and puts his hand on Rory's thigh, just to be a tease. "I'm looking forward to it, dear," he says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They both exchange a knowing smile. "Me too…" Rory muses.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Johann finally finishes his sandwich, and crawls over to Rory. He kisses him on the cheek… then the jaw… then his neck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Better finish fast, king boy…" he says, the intent behind his voice barely hidden.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ahh, hold on- I have to finish my sandwich," Rory says. He's blushing, and he quickly finishes his own food. Now they can get to the interesting part.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay… where were we…?" He says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Down here," Johann replies, kissing Rory's neck again. This time, he nibbles at it a bit, sucking and leaving a bright red hickey. Rory near hisses at the sensation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Is that good?" Johann asks, pulling back a bit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes…" Rory's hand travels up, grazing Johann's back and resting at the base of his head. Fingers curl up into the mess of his hair, and he guides him gently back down to his neck. Johann gladly complies, kissing and biting wherever he could find a good spot to. Rory moans softly at the feeling, his fingers curling tighter to pull just a little.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Johann's hand moves up to his boyfriend's chest, trailing down ever so slightly. Rory is strong, and he has the muscle to show for it. His chest is soft… Johann's hand lingers there for a moment longer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Please," Rory says, catching his drift. Johann traces over his chest again, and then </span>
  <em>
    <span>squeezes.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rory's moan catches in his throat, coming out only as a hum.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Johann, continuing his kissing assault, moves even lower, and he begins to nibble at Rory's collarbone now. Meanwhile, his left hand travels down even further, right by Rory's hips. His hand floats over his love's waistband, a silent question. It's answered by Rory's own hand being placed on Johann's, guiding him down to pull down his pants.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Johann can feel he's already hard through his pants, but it becomes even more apparent once he unzips Rory's pants and his erection springs free. He pulls away from kissing to look. All eight inches of it, and thick to match… it's enticing to look at. Johann could swear he's almost salivating at the mere sight of it. He grabs ahold of it, earning a shiver from his partner, and begins to stroke it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Mmh- Johann…" Rory's hand instinctively pulls on Johann's hair, eliciting a whine from the bard. His free hand reaches up to cup Johann's cheek, pulling him in for another kiss. Rory's lips were just so soft… and he was such a good kisser. Every kiss with him was perfect; so gentle yet passionate, just like him. Johann's hand stutters on Rory's dick, and the brief pause makes Rory moan quietly on Johann's lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Johann begins to pick up the pace, pumping his hand with more purpose now. He feels precum dripping from Rory's cock first, then he feels Rory bite down on his lip- likely a reaction to the new pace. Johann moans softly, mostly to let his partner know he likes the sensation. Rory responds by breaking the kiss, resting their foreheads together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I love you," he says breathlessly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I love you too," Johann replies.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"...Mm, dear?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you want me to put it in now?" Johann had been jerking his boyfriend off for a while now. If he keeps going, Rory's likely to cum in his hand rather than anywhere else. And while the thought of Rory being driven to orgasm from just his hand was a turn-on for Johann, it would serve for a sub-par romantic experience.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, but…" Johann shifts. He was horny, yes, but he wasn't entirely sure if he was slick enough for Rory yet. "C- can you…?" He gestures vaguely downward.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh! Yes, of course, love," Rory replies. "Here, lie down." Johann complies, laying back from where he was pressed up against Rory and down onto the picnic blanket.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Now, get your stockings off," he commands. Johann obeys, quickly shuffling them off. Rory lowers himself onto the grass to allow himself access to Johann. He's clearly wet already, but nothing bad ever came from a little more foreplay. He moves in closer and gives him a test lick, pulling a low moan from Johann. Rory smiles- his boyfriend certainly is sensitive. He runs his tongue up his length again, reaching up to hold Johann's hips down after he bucks them up. Johann whimpers, and Rory responds with a kiss on the inside of his thigh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rory returns his attention to the warmth in front of him. He presses his whole mouth to it now, licking up and resting at Johann's clit. He pauses to suck on it, earning quite a noise from his partner. Johann covers his hand with his mouth in an attempt to stifle it, to no avail. His back arches and he grasps the blanket desperately. It all felt so </span>
  <em>
    <span>good…</span>
  </em>
  <span> and it felt like Rory knew exactly how to push his buttons. He knew exactly what he wanted without ever having to communicate it. He didn't know how, and he didn't care- not as long as it felt this good.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Love, I-" Johann is cut off by his own gasps of pleasure as Rory continues to eat him out. "P- please, Rory…" he was ready to move on, but he also can't help but want to indulge himself in this a little longer. One hand still by his mouth, the other uncurls itself from the blanket and starts traveling downward toward Rory's head, to keep him there…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then he pulls away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Right," he says. "I think that's enough." Johann doesn't register his own whine of disappointment until after it's out of him. Rory laughs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Did you want more?" he asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah, I…" Johann sits up. "Yes. But I'd rather do it with you, love."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course." Rory sits back on the blanket and beckons Johann over. Johann makes his way to him. He knows Rory wants him to ride him, but he can't help but to run a couple fingers up Rory's shaft anyway. Rory shivers and lets out a pleasured noise, placing a hand on Johann's shoulder. He pulls the bard into one more kiss, gentle and sweet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I love you, dear," he says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I love you too," Johann replies, smiling. He positions himself over Rory's cock, and then slides himself down onto it. A quiet moan escapes him. The feeling of being filled up with dick- with </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rory's</span>
  </em>
  <span> dick… it's a turn-on just thinking about it. So feeling it for real is almost overwhelming. He sits there for a moment, both hands on Rory's shoulders and their foreheads pressed together, savoring the feeling. His hips move back and forth ever so slightly, enjoying how it feels to tease his spot like that. Then he lifts himself up, almost so that Rory's pulled fully out… and lets himself fall down onto it again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both Johann and Rory are filled with sensation, and they both vocalize the feeling. Johann begins to ride his boyfriend more steadily now, creating a pace for them as he does. He can feel Rory's breath on his nose, hot and heavy and full of want. He can only imagine his own is the same. His arms move, from hands on shoulders to his arms wrapped around his shoulders completely. Johann kisses his love again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Is that good?" Rory asks. His eyes are closed and it's clear from the tone of his voice that he's enjoying it as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Y- yeah," Johann breathes. "Yes." He moans throatily, unable to catch the sound before closing his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rory laughs a little. "You're so cute," he says. The praise goes straight to between Johann's legs, and comes out as a groan of pleasure.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"...You like that?" Rory asks. "You like being praised?" Johann, embarrassed, pulls one arm back to rest on Rory's chest as he buries his face in the crook of his neck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Mmhm," he replies.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rory smiles, though Johann can't see. One hand travels up from Johann's waist to curl up in his hair again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That's good," he says. "That's my good boy." Johann moans, so caught up in the feeling of being praised and complimented that it comes out sounding more like a sob.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Rory, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please…</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Please what, dear?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Johann sobs again. He's getting close, he can feel it. He doesn't care about embarrassing himself anymore, he just wants to cum. He just wants </span>
  <em>
    <span>him.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Please…" he says. "Please… make me cum. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rory makes a noise- Johann isn't sure if it's an acknowledging hum or a pleasured groan. He's quiet for a moment, only the quiet sounds of sex audible, before speaking again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Johann," he says. "I, ah, I'm… Let me-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Without any other warning, Rory grabs Johann around the waist and shifts their position. Johann yelps at the sudden change, but Rory makes sure not to hurt him as he shifts so that Johann is laying on the blanket and Rory is poised above him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Aah! Rory-!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm… getting close," Rory says, thrusting into him. "Let me fuck you… Let me make you cum…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rory's pace is much faster, much more desperate than Johann had before. It's almost overwhelming, but it feels </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> good…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Rory," he moans, "I'm… I'm gonna- I'm- I'm gonna-! Rory! Fuck!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Johann feels himself finally tip over the edge, and his mind goes blank as he orgasms. All he can register is the enormous wave of pleasure, of pure ecstasy that overtakes him as he cums. As it fades, he becomes vaguely aware of the feeling of Rory still fucking into him. He groans quietly, still somewhat in a fog.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Rory..." he mumbles. The feeling was starting to come back, and he's much more sensitive now that he came already.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Johann," Rory says, sounding strained. "I'm- W- where should I-?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"O- on me," Johann replies. The feeling was back now fully, and it was enough to almost send him over the edge again. "I… I want you to cum… all over my chest. On me. Please…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rory moans, and pulls out of Johann. Johann almost regrets his choice, feeling so empty now. Rory begins to jerk himself off, ready to cum on Johann at any moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"F- fuck, Johann," he stutters. He's just about ready to burst…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Do it," Johann says, not sure where this sudden boldness is coming from- most likely just sheer desperation. "Cum for me, do it. I wanna feel you all over me, love, please."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Johann, I– I'm–" Rory shuts his eyes and grits his teeth, failing to hide a moan as he finally cums, spilling himself all over Johann. Johann closes his eyes, bracing himself for the incoming spray. Rory, in his stupor, aims wrong, and ends up cumming on Johann's face, rather than his chest. Johann yells, but can't help but laugh a little as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Johann, I…" Rory opens his eyes to see the mess he's made. "Oh, I'm so sorry."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't be!" Johann's still laughing. He sits up, wiping some of the cum off his face. "It's fine, love." He leans in and kisses Rory.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"...You taste gross," Rory says, laughing a little now as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I taste like you!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's gross!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They both laugh, the mood lightening quite a bit. Johann kisses Rory again, and Rory kisses him back as he starts to pull away. Soon, they're both lying on the blanket together, kissing. Once they're done, Johann quickly wipes himself off with a spare napkin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I love you so much," Rory says. The look in his eyes… he's clearly enamored with him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I love you too, dear," Johann says. "There's no one else I'd rather be getting married to."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you liked reading this then maybe consider following my twitter where I talk abt shovel knight 95% of the time and shovel knight rp 5% of the time! My sfw is @shoveledknight and my nsfw is @chimeracock! If ur reading this I hope you have a nice day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>